Capping chucks in general are removed from production or at least taken apart to make adjustment to the torque settings. This is costly because bottle capping is but one aspect of a production line of a product. This results in the loss of money and production time to adjust the torque setting.
This invention deals with a method and means by which capping chucks can be torque adjusted without removing the capping chuck from production or taking the adjustment assembly apart for setting the torque on the equipment.
This is accomplished by means of a spring loaded push button that operates vertically through the top of the adjustment assembly to release the locking mechanism for rotation of the adjustment assembly.
A horizontal spring loaded pushbutton means is known in the art as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/259,419 filed Apr. 23, 2014. This version of a spring loaded push button assembly has certain disadvantages, in that, because of the horizontal drive, there has to be a large enough opening at the distal end of the push button, and this opening and surrounding area are susceptible to the influx of water during clean-up of the equipment which leads to corrosion and eventually seizure of the push button in the opening.
It has been discovered that a vertical spring loaded button can be used with success and overcomes this problem. A horizontal spring loaded push button concept can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/259,410, filed Apr. 23, 2014, currently pending.
This application incorporates by reference the following patents and patent applications for what they teach with regard to bottle capping chucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,892 that issued on Feb. 27, 2007 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,370 that issued Oct. 14, 2008.
Patent application Ser. No. 13/865,256 entitled “Bottle Capping Chucks”, filed on Apr. 18, 2013.
Patent application Ser. No. 13/445,185 entitled “Dairy Capping Headset and Chuck”, filed on Apr. 12, 2012.
Patent application Ser. No. 13/136,184 entitled “Bottle Capping Chuck”, filed on Jul. 26, 2011.